Anihilation Neo
by gemm1mt
Summary: In this story set in the Riverdale/ Sabrina, and Brightburn universe an African American family run a wildlife reserve 40 miles off the coast. One night a meteorite hits the island when the oldest son is alone on it and from that point on his life is changed forever. Now he has to use his new circumstances to help the people around him, and to understand who or what he is now.


_Chapter 1: _Annihilation Neo_ ( Preview )_

In this story set in the Riverdale/ Sabrina, and Brightburn universe an African American family run a wildlife reserve 40 miles off the coast and have hundreds of different animal, species there in addition to a fully stocked dinosaur museum. One day when his family is out in the mainland the main OC an 18 year old African American want to stay behind to check up on a few things. As he has just finished and is watching the starry night he notices a shooting Star coming towards him, he tries to run away way but he is hit by it head on and it explodes over the entire island... creating the Shimmer. As as he wakes up in the crash site area he feels different as he notices the meteorite he notices a somewhat humanoid shape looking back at him as he notices everything reacting to him. As he goes outside he notices that everything has changed. All the building look like stone roots, the planets are larger and more colorful than ever and there is an aurora borealis in the middle of the day.

As he goes to look for the animals he finds that most of them have changed into new bizarre, mutated and sometimes horrific new forms, and are smarter than ever even being able speak to a certain degree. However as he started seeing more and more mutants he starts noticing some of the more irritable ones getting too aggressive he tries to calm them down but they attack with fire and energy attacks, shocked he tries to defend himself and run away but to no avail as he starts feeling funny he starts to transform into an animal like form and fights the creature off. Shocked he would be horrified by his new powers, but meteorite would call to him and bring him to it.

It would The to rain him on how to hone and control his new shape shifting powers, the other powers, would gradually become more and more instinctive. At that point he would then take it upon himself to watch over the island and make sure none of the other mutants leave. However he would eventually find out that the shimmer has also brought the prehistoric skeletons to life into a new mutant forms themselves, so now it would be him to also make sure the prehistoric mutants don't leave or over hunt as well. Eventually the organization from the first film would send the same party of women to the dial during to investigate it and the main OC would find them and be the only reason they all survive. Eventually the shimmer would have upgraded the technology so that the Main character could make Webisodes showing the happenings on the island.

Now for the wildlife on the island originally there would be

1,345 species of Pokémon mutants

however the farther he went into the heart of the island and closer to the meteorite the more mutated the wildlife appeared. There would be 62 species of Digimon mutants ( digimon being used since technology goes haywire whenever one is near ). Finally once he near the where the meteorite is the wildlife surrounding it are downright Alien and there would be 93 species of Monsuno.

_**Main character **_

18 years old

likes animals, music and food.

Not a vegan

single so far

_**Powers/ abilities**__**:**_

**Shapeshifting**\- can voluntarily shape shift into any animal species on the island

**Super strength/ Durability**\- can bench 100 tons in human form and has a internal structure as dense as Adamantium,

**Super speed**\- can run at 800 miles per hour in human form pin human form

(his beast forms are proportionally superior to him as they would be in a normal setting with normal humans and animals )

**Empathy**\- can communicate with animals and understand their feelings.

**Superhuman Senses**\- he has extremely high Sensory capabilities, like hearing, smell and taste


End file.
